


stone (pick your poison)

by ahegaojoong



Series: phantasia [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Dom Jung Wooyoung, Face-Fucking, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Immobility, Lack of kink negotiation, M/M, Not As Freaky As It Sounds, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snakes, Sub Choi San, gorgon!Wooyoung, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaojoong/pseuds/ahegaojoong
Summary: The first time San saw Wooyoung was across a dance floor, cast in blue light and velvet shadow. His eyes were bright in the darkness, steely gray and reflective, heavy black shadow brushed stark against his skin.San’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t move, couldn’t take it down to fill his lungs, no matter how hard he willed himself to breathe, breathe.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: phantasia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	stone (pick your poison)

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never sucked dick before don’t look at me + please mind the tags!

The first time San saw Wooyoung was across a dance floor, cast in blue light and velvet shadow. His eyes were bright in the darkness, steely gray and reflective, heavy black shadow brushed stark against his skin. 

San’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t _move,_ couldn’t take it down to fill his lungs, no matter how hard he willed himself to breathe, _breathe_.

Wooyoung winked at him, and the spell was broken.

San sucked in a breath and it was so sweet in his lungs, the smoke clogging it completely forgotten to the sheer relief of it and a swooping thrill in his stomach.

He was just a stranger on the other side of the club, tucked into a booth, surrounded by others but as silent and still as stone, those eyes focused on San and San alone. 

San wasn’t sure what it was about the man across the club that stole his breath right out of his lungs, whether it was his ethereal beauty or the intensity of his gaze or something else, something deeper than the surface, more primal, primordial, part of Wooyoung’s very nature. 

No, he didn’t know, not yet, but he knew two things for sure, those thoughts firmly lodged in the front of his consciousness as bright as the neon lights flickering above the bar, painting him fluorescent pink and green and yellow as he crossed the floor, sidestepping dancing couples and stumbling drunks, drawn to Wooyoung like a moth to a flame. 

He only knew that the stranger across the room was magnetic. 

And he knew that he wanted more.

~

“Hi,” he breathed when he reached the table, “I’m San.”

Wooyoung had smiled at him, his full lips curling up in the corners, bright and almost predatory. His gaze raked up and back down San’s frame. 

San shivered at the _intensity_ of it— he felt pinned to the spot. He wanted to move closer.

“Hi, San,” the other had replied, his voice pleasant and clear, somehow standing out against the din of the club, “I’m Wooyoung.”

“Pleased to meet you, Wooyoung,” San breathed.

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine.”

He reached across the table and looped his fingers around San’s wrist. His hands were cool. 

He tugged him down into the booth; San tumbled into his lap, jerked back when their chests brushed together. 

“What is a pretty boy like you doing in a den of monsters like this?” Wooyoung asked, breath hot against his neck. San pulled back slightly, cheeks pinking. 

“I could ask you the same,” he replied.

“I asked first! It’s not fair to avoid the question, San~ie.” Wooyoung’s eyes were so _bright,_ practically reflective in the darkness. San couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t _think_ with those eyes on him. 

He broke the eye contact, looked down at Wooyoung’s exposed collarbone, studied the way the barlight sent blue and purple shadows dancing across it. 

“Maybe I’m looking for a pretty boy like _you,_ ” San replied, trying his damndest to ignore the burning in his cheeks. 

Wooyoung smirked, then leaned up. 

“I’m no boy, love,” he whispered into San’s ear, breathy and light. 

San shuddered.

“Then what _are_ you?” he breathed, tilting his head to brush his lips against Wooyoung’s cheekbone. 

His skin was cold.

“You really wanna know?” he countered, running his hand up San’s back, rucking his shirt up from where it was tucked in and sliding his fingers against his bare skin, light, cool, stark against the damp, overheated flesh. Goosebumps rose along the paths of his fingertips.

San repressed another shiver. He flicked his eyes back up to Wooyoung’s; he found himself caught dumb again, frozen still. He glanced down to his lips. Back up. Wanted to lean forward. Couldn’t. 

Wooyoung did.

“Yes,” San breathed hot, _hot_ against his lips when Wooyoung pulled back away, just barely, teasing, and blinked slow. 

San found that he could move again, and he seized the chance, tangled his hands in Wooyoung’s hair, surged forward and crushed his lips to his with little grace and even less shame. He savored the way he exhaled heavy, heady, used the chance to nibble at his lower lip, draw it between his teeth. 

If Wooyoung’s presence was magnetic, his lips were addictive, ambrosia, the taste of heat and jack and honey. San couldn’t get enough. He licked into Wooyoung’s mouth when he gasped at the feel of his teeth on his lips and drank up the moan he pulled from him, greedy.

He pulled back and tucked a strand of Wooyoung’s hair behind his ear with a smirk.

“Tell me. Show me,” he whispered.

Beneath his fingers, Wooyoung’s hair started _moving,_ the black strands curling and twisting around themselves, forming into something _thick,_ something smooth and— scaly?

A snake.

A thin black snake, with milky white eyes and a tiny pink mouth, the same color as Wooyoung’s lips, San noted absently— two shining fangs visible inside as it opened to let its tongue lash about to smell him.

San sucked in a breath, quick and quiet, shocked. Wooyoung smirked. 

“You’re a gorgon?” It was half a question, half a statement.

“You scared?” Wooyoung replied.

The snake seemed to float forward toward him, waving back and forth steadily. It hesitated in front of his chin for a moment, then pushed forward again. It slid along his jawline, the inky scales smooth and cool against his overheated skin.

It licked a bead of sweat off of the sensitive spot beneath San’s ear. He shuddered, full-body, and willed the blood to stop flowing to his swelling cock. He was half-hard in his pants already. 

Embarrassing. 

He let two fingers drag along the snake’s body, relished the way that Wooyoung shivered beneath him. 

“Nah,” he said, “should I be?”‘

Wooyoung’s eyes were so _bright_ in the darkness; they caught the lights of the bar, reflected them back to San, silvery pink, purple, artificial starlight; they flashed. San couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t think, lost in his eyes— he blinked.

San breathed.

“Only if you wanna be,” Wooyoung tilted his head forward, rested his forehead against San’s. He nipped at his lower lip, drew it between his teeth. His canines were sharp— could probably draw blood, if he wanted to.

A snake brushed against his pulse point. San sucked in a breath.

“Let’s— let’s go somewhere. Else. Somewhere else,” San said on his exhale, took just a second to relish the way Wooyoung’s gaze dropped to his lips.

“Yeah?” Wooyoung asked. His hands fell to his hips and crept back to grope at his ass, shameless. San whined. Wooyoung smirked.

_“Please,”_ he said, just shy of desperate. 

Wooyoung shifted underneath him, then pushed at the inside of San’s thighs; San barely managed to bite back another needy little sound.

San rose to his feet, shaky, and stepped back out of the booth. Wooyoung followed, a picture of composure. He brushed his hand up to tuck his hair— the snake— behind his ear, and San watched it seemed to fall apart, splitting back into soft black locks beneath his fingertips.

San grabbed his hand. His fingers were cold in his. Wooyoung grinned at him, radiant.

He spun around, slow, and brought San’s hand up onto his shoulder, kept their fingers tangled together as he led San to the back of the club.

He glanced back, still smiling. 

“This okay?” he asked. San tore his gaze away from his profile to see where they were going— and he _burned._

He crowded up against Wooyoung’s back, couldn’t help but grind his hips against his ass when he growled in frustration at finding the bathroom door locked. San tucked his chin on top of Wooyoung’s shoulder and ran his hands up to grasp his waist under his shirt, felt Wooyoung curve back against him, rock his hips back against San’s length hard in his jeans. He jerked when smooth scales met the back of his neck, let out a shaky breath at the snake sliding up into the hair at the back of his neck.

“Fuck,” he murmured, running a hand down Wooyoung’s front to palm at him. The snake hissed, its forked tongue flicking out against the back of his ear. 

“Yeah,” Wooyoung agreed distractedly, bucking his hips at the pressure. The snake hissed again and snapped at San’s ear in warning; he ignored it with a smirk and continued his ministrations while the gorgon kept fumbling uselessly with the doorknob.

That is, until the lock clicks and the door went swinging open. The pair stumbled forward, nearly bodyslamming the pretty selkie making their way out of the bathroom— they dove out of the way, scowling, then stomped out with a sarcastically huffed, “Enjoy yourselves.”

Wooyoung batted his eyelashes at them and replied, “Oh, we will,” all high and mild, his chin tilted out teasingly. San’s head swum at the sight; he slid around to the front of Wooyoung’s body and kissed him deep and full and hot. 

He crowded Wooyoung back up against the door and dropped his hand to lock it, then looped his fingers through his belt loops and pulled his hips flush with him. Wooyoung kissed down his neck, pulled his shirt away from his body and nibbled at his trapezius while a snake slithered up behind his ear on the other side. San panted into the side of Wooyoung’s head, his senses overwhelmed by the honey-sweet scent of his hair tickling his face. 

They moved against one another, forceful, going _somewhere_ but never quite getting there, kissing and nipping and pushing and pulling with increasing urgency.

“Are you gonna hurt me?” San asked when he pulled back to catch his breath. He caught Wooyoung’s gaze and found himself _stopped,_ frozen again by the gorgon’s power. His cock twitched in his jeans. Wooyoung felt it— San _knew_ he did— and paused. He searched his face, a sly little grin lifting the corners of his kiss-swollen lips as he felt San’s tratorious cock jump, growing impossibly harder as he kept him there, unable to even breathe, totally at his mercy.

“Only if you want me to, San~ie,” he cooed, finally blinking slow and amused. San heaved in a breath and let it fly back out of him, dizzy with it, hands falling down to Wooyoung’s ribcage and grasping at him to steel himself.

“No… no, wanna suck you,” he managed to gasp out after a moment, dropping his hands to work at Wooyoung’s belt, “please, please.”

Wooyoung laughed, a little breathy thing, and traced his thumb along San’s lower lip; he whimpered and let his mouth fall open. Wooyoung pressed it in. His breath caught in his throat when San laved his tongue against the digit, swirling it around the whorl of his fingerprint.

“Want me to use your mouth, baby?” Wooyoung asked. San just whined against his thumb, fingers now fumbling with his button and fly.

“Why don’t you show me what you can do, then?” he continued, drawing his thumb out and watching a trail of spit connect the tip to San’s glistening lips.

San dropped to his knees and pressed his palms to Wooyoung’s hamstrings, pulling him close. Wooyoung reached down to shove his pants and underwear out of the way. His cock looked just as human as the rest of him, and San was relieved, for a brief, hysterical second, not to find a nest of snakes between his legs. 

He blinked up at Wooyoung, palming at his legs and trying to will himself to say what he wanted to say— what he _needed_ to say—

But Wooyoung’s steely eyes flashed and he _knew,_ somehow, he knew what San needed.

“Tap twice if it’s too much, yeah?” Wooyoung whispered, barely audible over the dull hum of the bar outside and San’s own breathing. He shut his eyes and nodded, still kneading Wooyoung’s legs.

Then, he opened his mouth and looked up at Wooyoung, pretty as a picture, waiting— and then grew still.

He felt the stillness like a chill through his body, starting in the bones of his neck and spreading down and out, flowing to his toes and freezing his lungs; everything just _stopped,_ everything but his heart and the fluttering pulse in his fingertips—

Everything but Wooyoung, who fed San his cock, slow and controlled, brow furrowed with concentration then with pleasure when San’s tongue moved against him, hot and wet.

San couldn’t move, could only gag when he hit the back of his throat, and bless Wooyoung for pressing forward anyway. San moaned around his length and moaned all the louder when he pulled out and pressed back in again, the disgusting squelch of drool and precum dribbling out of the sides of his mouth music to his ears. 

Wooyoung’s moans were musical too, high and breathy and whiny, crying out with every thrust into San’s throat. 

San was in a haze, fucked and used and floaty and black around the edges— then he found himself able to breathe again, just for a second. Wooyoung had shut his eyes and was stroking himself quick and rough, cock resting against San’s cheek— he turned and dragged his tongue along the length, yanking at Wooyoung’s thighs, trying to pull him back in.

Wooyoung’s eyes flashed _dark,_ darker than San had seen them yet, and then he buried his fingers in San’s hair and _yanked_ him forward onto his cock. 

San couldn’t breathe again. He moaned, loud and low. Wooyoung moved his foot up into San’s lap and pressed against the bulge in his jeans, just this side of too hard, and relentlessly fucked San’s mouth.

San shuddered beneath him, crying out around his length as he came in his pants and actually _crying_ when Wooyoung pulled out and jerked himself to completion, his cum splattering all over his pretty face, running down those sculpted features next to his tears of pleasure.

They were still for a moment, panting, Wooyoung supporting himself with the help of the bathroom door and San holding himself upright by hugging his legs.

“You okay?” Wooyoung asked eventually, reaching down to caress San’s head, scritching his fingers against his scalp. San hummed. He looked up at Wooyoung and gave him a little kitty-cat grin, then swiped his thumb through the mess on his cheek and into his mouth.

_“Fuck,”_ Wooyoung mumbled, “you’ll be the death of me.”

“I think that’s my line,” San replied, voice hoarse. Wooyoung winced. He offered San a hand and pulled him to his (shaky) feet, then went to the sink to dampen a paper towel. He wiped off his face gently, careful of his remaining makeup and not to scratch him with the shitty quality towel.

They were quiet… and it was getting awkward… until, at the same time,

“I’m surprised no one has kicked down the door yet!”

and 

“Would you wanna get coffee sometime?”

“What?”

“What?”

They stared at each other, San shocked and Wooyoung sheepish.

“I said, uh,” Wooyoung repeated, “would you wanna get coffee sometime? Maybe?”

San looked at him blankly, and he felt for a moment that maybe he should have asked the nice boy on a date _before_ face-fucking him in a public bathroom.

But then he grinned that little kitty-cat smile again, and Wooyoung just smiled back and figured that maybe backwards would be their way forward.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder to practice SAFE KINK- always communicate with your partners before you attempt any scenario, and check in as you go! 
> 
> hmu on [twitter](twitter.com/ahegaojoong) (18+) and please consider donating to [this gofundme](https://www.gofundme.com/f/maj-kills-cancer) to support my friend who is fighting cancer!


End file.
